Distance is hard
by CrossYourMind
Summary: Amu is on vacation in Austria for wintersports with her friends and her whole life turns around when she is forced to tinder by Rima. (I don't own Tinder)


**Hey guys. Some of you might have read my first story and I'm sorry I have been away so long and still haven't updated in that story. I finally have summer once again and lots of time, but I'd like to share this story with you based on personal experience. I keep it as close as it can be to the real story, but I will change some things of course out of personal reasons. I hope you guys enjoy the story.**

 **Amu is here a Dutch girl the age of 19. Rima is 18 years old and Utau is 20. Amu is in her last year of high school and she and her friends are on a vacation in Austria for winter sports one week long. Let's see what happens.**

* * *

 _ **Distance is hard**_

 _ **Chapter one**_

* * *

 **Amu's point of view**

"Come on, Amu, you promised!" I rolled my eyes at Rima. Rima is my best friend and we had planned to go to Austria in spring to try out winter sports. More because Rima wanted to go. Sports aren't really my thing, but unfortunately I can't resist her puppy eyes and agreed. So now we are unpacking our bags in the room we are supposed to stay and Rima convinced me in the airport to make a Tinder account (I don't own Tinder) so I would meet handsome boys in Austria. Rima thought it would be a great idea to dare me to do it and somehow I agreed again. "Rima, can't I just write this on the to-do-list, please?" Oh shit, she gave me the dark look. "We just got here and you are already breaking a promise."

I sigh. "Okay, but just here in Austria. I will delete it when we get back home, okay?" "Deal!" she has this huge grin on her face now she grabs my phone and immediately starts to make my profile. "Can I at least make my own profile, Rima?" She looks confused. "No why would you want that? That's no fun for me." How could I ever agree with this? God be with me. I just hope she won't be so over dramatic on my profile.

"So here you go. These are your pictures on your profile and this is your status. You just have to..." Rima starts explaining.  
"Hey! Where did you get that picture?! I have never seen that one before!" I yell.  
"Oh I made that one when you where busy talking with Tadase on that party a few weeks ago." She tells me a bit with regret, because she saw the pain in my eyes.  
"Why are you taking my pictures, when I'm talking to people?!"  
She smiles. "Oh just because." And I sigh again. She is so sneaky, but she continues with the instructions. "But you just have to swipe to the right if you like someone and to the left if you'd rather not date them." I look at her again. "This is so shallow, but okay. I got it."

I first unpacked my bags and helped Rima before I start up the app again. The app was actually nothing special, but I felt too nice to reject guys just based on their appearance. Rima sees me struggling with my ethics and takes my phone. "Okay, I'll make it easier for you. Just swipe right when you think his smile is sexy." "RIMA, how should that make things easier?" I yelled, but she already makes her way to the kitchen. So I gave it a try with my new instructions in the back of my head.

I swiped some guys left and right and got several matches until a picture of this guy pops up. He has nice dark blue hair, like the midnight sky, and azure eyes and a brilliant sexy smile. I stared at the picture for a few minutes. There is no way I am going to rejecting this guy. I click on his picture to view the whole profile. Apparently his name was Ikuto. Twenty-two years old He likes sports and movies. Well, that sure gives away his full personality…not. On the pictures he looks like a nice guy. Oh why not… I swipe right. *Match* Oh damn, he liked me too? Let's not make it awkward and just start a conversation.

"Hey, do you mind if we talk English? My German isn't that great." I typed. I look at my message for a while and decide to let it be for a moment. I walk into the kitchen into a conversation between Rima and Utau. "You're sure this is the way to get her back on the horse? I think she should just meet guys in person instead in an app." Says Utau.

She was always a bit more considerate about the situation than Rima, but also Utau had sometimes her impulsive moments. Rima looked a bit unsure. "Well, of course I'm not sure, but it is worth to try right? Oh there you are!" They suddenly straighten up their backs when they noticed me. Now I can't go back anymore. I know I am not that great in spying, but am I that bad? "Hey guys." I smile at them a bit with sadness. I heard them talking about me. Was it that bad the last few weeks?

I had broken up with Tadase a couple of weeks ago. Okay… two months ago and I didn't process it very well to keep it short. I didn't leave my room for days, ate less and less and failed more and more classes in school. Some terribly wasted months of my life. My friends luckily helped me up and so we went to Austria this spring.

"So do you already have some matches?" I see Rima look at me with that creepy grin of her like she already thinks I have met the man of my dreams on that stupid app Tinder. I just nodded. "Well? Are you going to show them to us? Or not?" I sigh and get my phone out of my back pocket of my jeans. I open the app and hand over the phone to Utau. I don't really trust Rima with my phone to be honest.

"Oh my God! Amu, this guy is really hot and he has responded to your message!" Oh please, kill me now. Apparently I haven't noticed my phone ring, maybe that's why they noticed me. "What did he say?" Utau suddenly looks all evil and starts typing. "NOOO! PLEASE, don't do that!" She looks at me with a bit of disappointment. "Okay, okay. Easy, here is your phone." Thank God. I read his message; "Yeah, that's alright. How are you? And where are you from then?" So I guess he is friendly. That is a good sign. I smile at this thought and walked slowly back to the bedroom.

* * *

 **So I hope I woke up some interested minds with this chapter and of course that you all enjoyed it. Please review! I'd like to know what you think of the story and please comment when you see some grammar mistakes or spell errors. Please follow when you'd like to read the whole story! Thanks for reading!**

 **Xx**

 **CrossYourMind**


End file.
